


A Cure

by pennswoods



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Inspired by Fanfic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-03
Updated: 2012-05-03
Packaged: 2017-11-04 18:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/396986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennswoods/pseuds/pennswoods
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>Fanart for Chapter One, <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/335385/chapters/542163">A Cure for Boredom</a> by Emmagrant01</b>
</p><hr/><p>
  <i>Sherlock didn't answer, and after a moment John realized that there were noises coming from the laptop. Very distinct noises, in fact. And come to think of it, that was his laptop.</i>
</p><p> </p><p> <i>He slid onto the sofa next to Sherlock and gaped at the screen.</i></p><p>  <b>From <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/335385/chapters/542163">A Cure for Boredom</a> by Emmagrant01</b></p><p>
  <a href="http://penns-woods.tumblr.com/post/22320430705/a-cure-by-pennswoods-fanart-for-chapter-one-of">Tumblr Link.</a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cure

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Cure For Boredom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/335385) by [emmagrant01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmagrant01/pseuds/emmagrant01). 



  
  



End file.
